


Ophelia

by chicating



Category: The Wire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicating/pseuds/chicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning of Season 2, Jimmy needs somebody to talk to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ophelia

Ophelia

Jimmy calls Rhonda when they find the floater that leads to the girls-in-can case. He doesn’t know why;just like he doesn’t know why he needed to check the tide chart and place the bodies in Baltimore jurisdiction. It’s just one of those fucking things.

“Hey,” he says, not used to feeling this dumb sober, in daylight. “It’s me.”

“I know who it is...” Ronnie says, and he hates the sound like “And?” that comes in her voice, although he knows he deserves it totally. Ronnie is nothing if not incredibly smart.

“I just need to talk,” he admits. “Nothing else.” Although there are two reasons why that is lame-assed pathetic: If he heard another murder police say anything so soft, he’d make the punk’s life a living hell and two, because talking to Ronnie on the phone used to make him hard enough to cut glass, just thinking of her saying those nasty, nasty things from within her lawyer-hole...that was some sexy shit.

But the body he’s thinking of hasn’t been hot for a while now.”I found a body in the harbor today.”

“Maybe she jumped in, like Ophelia,” Ronnie said.

“That’s what they want me to think.” Jimmy replied. “But that’s why I don’t...I saw that movie. Mel Gibson, right?”

Ronnie laughs. He forgot how great her laugh was.”You never change, McNulty.”

“So,” he says, “what makes Ophelia jump?”

”What else? A guy.”

Tags: fic, simonverse


End file.
